


keong hee huat chye

by handyhunter



Category: Nothing but the Truth (and a few white lies) - Justina Chen Headley
Genre: Asian Character, Chinese New Year, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-story. For Chinese New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keong hee huat chye

"Keong hee huat chye," said Auntie Lu. She said it in Taiwanese, which always seemed more informal somehow than Mandarin.

"Thank you! Sin ni khoai lok." I pulled out my own Chinese for special occasions. "You didn't have to," I tacked on at the end, though who was I to turn down money?

"You're the best aunt ever," said my brother. "And uncle." He turned to Uncle Vic and grinned.

Abe wore his Harvard t-shirt and I wore my red Stanford one. It was certainly auspicious that one of Stanford's school colours was red. Abe and I had not planned to wear our school shirts together, but the look of pride on Mama's face when she saw us meant we were stuck in these clothes. But it wasn't so bad, really.

I hugged Uncle Vic and bade him a happy Chinese new year too.

"I didn't figure marrying your aunt meant I'd have to empty my wallet," he joked.

Even Mama cracked a smile. "It good luck," she said to him; to me and Abe, she instructed, "Do not spend all in once place."


End file.
